the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Incarnate
'Description' This Rank Up is to encompass an aspect. Whether it be an element like fire, an animal such as a snake or an alignment such as evil an Incarnate is the embodiment of that nature. There can only be one Incarnate of each aspect at a given time, though when one dies another will eventually take its place. They are bridges between their aspect and humans, and depending on what it is they embody they share with humankind in different ways. An evil Incarnate may try sharing evil by causing as much mayhem and destruction as possible, or by teaching immorality to others and showing them its okay. An animal Incarnate may share qualities pf the animal with human kind, specifically an owl Incarnate may try to teach wisdom to others. This Rank Up is restricted to Kage level, and has no other requirements besides fulfilling your role as an Incarnate to your fullest with how you deem fitting. Many Incarnates are also sages. Though all Incarnates look different, they all show physical changes. Some have glowy eyes, others skin changes color or maybe even a cosmetic tail. It depends on what their aspect is. Reaching this level shows a mastery over chakra in one way or another. Message /u/Nafarias if you wish to become a specific incarnate, as many NPCs that lurk in the shadows just may be one. Each Incarnate inherits the position differently, though is usually already qaulified for the part, they just then have to earn it. 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under rank upgrade the page is about. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Incarnate's Power- 'An Incarnate is able to gain permanent extra chakra, as it is the key for them being what they are. This increase adds to their total amount. (CP Gained: 30 for 1 feat, 65 for 2 feats, 100 for 3 feats) '''Path of (x): '''The Incarnate is able to take up to two unique feats, but they must be thematic to their aspect. These are limited to reasonable abilities, for example, taking immortality under this RU is silly. Try to figure them out before getting them, as these feats will need reveiwed. For more guidelines, see the Feat Guidelines on unique feats. 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu Levitation- 'Incarnates are able to use their mastery of chakra to move around, though in flightlike patterns. 10 initial 5 upkeep 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' Divine Shield -''' A further testament to their power is the ability to create a barrier to protect from outside jutsu. at a cost of 40 CP, it can absorb 1.5 of the chakra put in to it, though it cannot be super charged beyond 60 cp and cannot be used more than once per battle. It does not negate weaker attacks, and they can stack to break it. '''Perfect Incarnate ' '''To obtain these feats one must take at least five other feats in incarnate. Perfect Incarnate comes in three feats that can be taken in an order. '''Perfect Levitation- '''This allows for the user to move around freely in any direction for levitation, making it that much more useful '''Perfect (x)- '''improves a unique feat by adding a small change, such as the perfect Levitation. '''Perfect Divine Shield- '''allowing the user to block which attacks he wants to, so that some may pass through and hit so it can be saved for later. 'Known Users''' Okami Uchiha - Wolf Incarnate Tiburan Momochi - Shadow Incarnate Category:Rank Upgrade